


I have a question... it might seem strange.

by Zuko_here (Gi_Oli)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't worry it has a happy and fluffy ending, Fluff, Hinata is a little shit, It seems like there is angst, Kageyama is dense, Kageyama is soft, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi is a good friend, but wait, i had a lot of fun writing it, the author is a little shit, they are soft, ukulele playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gi_Oli/pseuds/Zuko_here
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is completely in love with Hinata, so he decides to learn how to play "Would you be so kind" in the ukulele just to show Hinata how much he likes him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I have a question... it might seem strange.

**Author's Note:**

> So Suki wrote this song fic that made me want to cry, and it gave me the idea of writing something happier just to give me comfort lmao
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!! <3

Kageyama had been planning this for a while. He knew Hinata was a dork who loved Dodie songs, so it seemed like a good idea to confess his feelings for him using one of her songs. It was cheesy and silly, but that kind of affection was exactly what would make Hinata's heart melt. 

So he borrowed an old Ukulele from Yamaguchi, and took some classes from him on weekends. Every day after volleyball practice he would get home, grab something for dinner really quickly and head to his bedroom to practice the same song over and over again.

His progress was slow, as he had never studied anything remotely close to music before in his life. But it was just like volleyball, right? You have a goal, so you work hard for it until you make it.

At first his fingers were clumsy and he had to resist the urge to just give up. The first week was awful, he made almost no progress and was so, so angry. Yamaguchi suggested for them to take a break, go outside and just relax for a bit.

" _ I DON'T WANT TO RELAX, I WANT TO GIVE THE BEST PERFORMANCE OF THIS SONG EVER SEEN, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE HINATA UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME _ ". He yelled, his frustration speaking for him, making Yamaguchi flinch. Despite feeling scared, Yamaguchi approached Kageyama and took the instrument from his hands. Taking a deep breath, he said. "You know, Hinata will love  _ anything _ you do for him. There's no need to be so hard on yourself, Kageyama. And we're just getting started. It was tough in the beginning for me too. Now stop being grumpy and let's get something to drink."

And it eventually got easier. It required all the patience that Kageyama was capable of having, but when he imagined the smile he would put on Hinata's face, he couldn't help but work harder, practice more and more until everything felt just right.

The perfect opportunity to surprise Hinata presented itself when Kageyama's parents left for the weekend to visit his grandparents, leaving him alone. He nervously invited Hinata to spend those days with him, while gathering all the courage that he would need to play  _ and sing _ to him.

The orange-haired boy arrived around lunchtime on Saturday, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

In his rush to tidy things up around the house, Kageyama forgot to hide the ukulele, so when they stepped inside his bedroom the instrument laid on his bed for everyone to see, and Hinata  _ obviously _ noticed it before poor Kageyama had time to come up with an excuse.

"Kageyama, you play the ukulele????" Since when??" he stared at the instrument, in pure shock.

It was most definitely not on Kageyama's plans to play the song right now. No no no no.

They were supposed to play videogames first, eat something, watch a silly movie and only after that he intended to check if it was a good moment to do it.

"Uhhhh, wh-what? No, I don't! I didn't. Well, I'm learning." He was defeated already, there was no point in hiding it anymore. Maybe it would be better for his nerves to get this done sooner.

Hinata's eyes sparkled in amazement. "You do? Oh, please please please play something for me, Kags!!"

Kageyama sighed and took the ukulele in his hands. "Okay, but promise not to laugh, I still suck at it.". And then he started.

" _ I have a question _ " "You do??" Kageyama tried to ignore the interruption and continued. 

" _ It might seem strange _ " 

"Coming from you, I can expect anything hahaha". Hinata seemed to be having fun with this, while Kageyama suffered. He rolled his eyes. 

" _ How are your lungs? Are they in pain? _ " Hinata gasped and touched his chest with both hands, staring at it incredulously. "They are fine, I guess.. I hope?"

"Hinata, you dumbass! Stop interrupting me, I need to concentrate!! "

"I can't, it seems like that should be a conversation!!!"

Kageyama tried to reach for the other boy's hair, but Hinata was faster and avoided his grip. Resigned, he resumed playing.

" _ Cause mine are aching _ " 

"KAGEYAMA GO TO THE DOCTOR YOU IDIOT"

" _ Think I know why _ " 

"Huh?"

" _ I kinda like it though _ "

"Seriously Kageyama, what is wrong with you?"

" _ You wanna try? _ "

"Uhhhh wha-"

Kageyama braced himself. Okay, there was no going back now.

" _ Oh would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? _ " He wouldn't dare to look at Hinata right now. His cheeks were burning, the air was thick, he felt floating in embarrassment. That was a horrible, horrible idea. How the hell did he decide to do a thing that was soooo out of his comfort zone??

This time Hinata was silent, not a single funny remark. Maybe he had even stopped breathing.

" _ You see, I'm trying, i know you know that I like you but that's not enough, so if you will please fall in love _ "

There was a quiet sniff coming from Hinata's direction, Kageyama thought. Or maybe he just imagined that. He was still convinced that if he dared to glance at Hinata, it would become too real for him.

" _ I think it's only fair, there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share?), cause I like you but that's not enough, so if you will please fall in love with me _ ". This time he heard movement, he was sure of it. Hinata was coming closer and closer, until he gently replaced the ukulele in Kageyama's hands for his own.

Kageyama timidly looked at the glassy brown eyes in front of him. His mouth was dry, his heart was beating furiously in his chest. He felt his skin burning in the places that Hinata was touching him.

"Kageyama, did you mean it?"

"I  _ kinda _ learned how to play the ukulele just so I could sing this song to you, so... yeah. I meant everything"

Before he could register what was happening, Hinata had pulled him into a warm (and slightly wet) embrace. "That was the cutest, sweetest, most adorable thing you have  _ ever _ done to me, you dumbass". As an afterthought "Maybe not as cute as some of out quicks, but still. Pretty great." And the little bastard laughed as Kageyama gave him a soft punch in the arm.

"There is just a little problem, Kageyama. I thought you knew by now, but I'm already in love with someone. Well, we haven't said anything about being exclusive yet, but... I thought you should know, you know? It's kinda recent, but I like him a lot, he's just... amazing." Hinata said, pulling back a little in order to look Kageyama in the eyes while he spoke.

Kageyama was speechless.

This had to be a joke, right? He had been going out with Hinata for some time now. They had held hands multiple times, and  _ kissed _ more than he could count, they had been on two or three dates and even slept holding each other once.

So it all.. meant nothing for him? It was impossible. He was trying to fight back the tears, but they were on the verge of spilling out of his eyes. He felt so, so small. His hands that rested on Hinata's waist fell to his sides, useless, numb. 

"Uhh.. I feel so stupid right now. This was a bad idea, I'm sorry, Hinata." He tried getting up, but Hinata got hold of his hand and pulled him down.

"Oh my god, Kageyama! I'm so sorry! I was just kidding, hey, look at me... it's okay! I didn't think you would be this  _ dense _ . I was talking about you."

"You know, I thought it was pretty obvious that I'm in love with you already,  _ Denseyama _ . But if you wanna hear me saying it, I'll say it for you as many times as you want.  _ I'm in love with you, you cheesy dumbass _ . Wanna be my boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> so so so so sorry for making Kageyama suffer a bit, I just couldn't help myself, it was too funny! Also, this song is amazing, if you don't know it I highly recommend that you search for it!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 <3


End file.
